vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narberal Gamma
Summary Narberal Gamma is a minor character in Overlord, a doppelgänger who is a member of the Pleiades Six Stars battle maids, a squad of warriors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She assisted Ainz Ooal Gown in spreading his name as the adventurer Momon while taking the guise of the magic caster, Nabe. She is capable of up to 8th tier magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically. High 8-C '''with magic, likely '''far higher Name: Narberal Gamma, Nabe, "Beautiful Lady", Egg-Shaped Battle Maid Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heteromorphic Race, Doppelgänger, Pleiades Six Stars, Fighter, Battlemage, Air Elementalist, Armored Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Likely Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (With Charm Person), Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Summoning, Forcefield Creation. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Extrasensory Perception (Her ring hides her magical power from detection) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Almost destroyed a Skeletal Dragon in one hit). Large Building level '''with magic, likely '''far higher (Should be stronger than the other Pleiades. Was able to cast 7th Tier Lightning magic that one-shot two Skeletal Dragons) Speed: At least Supersonic (Far faster than characters like Brain Unglaus), likely Supersonic+ (May or may not be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Should be comparable to CZ2128 Delta) 'Striking Strength: Building Class (Almost destroyed a Skeletal Dragon in one hit) Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher (Superior to Entoma). Higher with Magic Barriers Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sword or dagger, several hundreds of meters with magic, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Ring of Sustenance, Statue of Animal - War Horse, Staff, Unnamed Ring Intelligence: Unknown (As a Battle Maid she is likely smart in combat, but has shown no significant intellectual ability thus far, although she is more perceptive than most of the Maids). Narberal has trouble remembering human names, something the other battle maids did not. She also had trouble remembering calling Ainz in his Momon persona "san" and not "sama" for a long period. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The highest leveled member of the Pleiades, Narberal is a mana based magic caster who specializes in lightning-type damage dealing magic, though she is capable of some support spells as well. Passive * Dark Vision: Allows the user to see unimpeded no matter how dark their surroundings are. Active Narberal's Chain Laightning.gif|Chain Lightning Narberal's Electro Sphere.gif|Electro Sphere File:Narberal's Lightning.gif|Lightning * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell which shoots a thick bolt of dragon-shaped lightning from the caster's finger. As with most lightning spells, it is more effective against users of metal armor. * Chain Dragon Lightning: A spell of least 7th tier which shoots dragon-shaped lightning. It is similar to Dragon Lightning, but is of a higher tier and can home in on multiple targets. * Charm Person: ''' A mind-altering spell which makes the target believe that the caster is their friend. They will listen to any suggestion that they would listen to from a real friend. * '''Dimensional Move: A 3rd tier spell that can be used to teleport the user away from their adversaries, though the caster can only use it on themself. * Electro Sphere: A 3rd tier spell which launches a ball of electricity from the caster's hand that explodes on impact. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell which gives the caster or their target the ability to fly. * Invisibility: A spell that makes the caster completely invisible as long as they keep it up. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell which shoots a thin lightning bolt from the user's fingers that moves extremely quickly and can pierce multiple targets if they are lined up. It has extra effectiveness against wearers of metal armor. * Message: A telepathic magic, which allows communication with someone at long distances. * Protection Energy: Negative: A buff spell which protects against the negative energy produced by undead. * Bunny Tail: Decreases aggression towards the caster. * Rabbit Ears: Increases hearing. * Rabbit Foot: Increases luck. * Rabbit Ears / Rabbit Foot / Bunny Tail: If a female character activates these three magic at the same time, it changes her clothes into a bunny girl outfit. * Reinforce Armor: A buff spell of an unknown tier which increases defense. * Shield Wall: A buff spell of an unknown tier which creates an invisible forcefield that protects against magical attacks. * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition with a range of up to a few hundred kilometers. However, its cost increases with distance and it has a small chance of failure. Main Equipment * Ring of Sustenance: A magic ring that allows the user to go without food or drink forever. * Statue of Animal - War Horse: This item summons a majestic giant horse donned with a heavy metal armor for the user to ride. * Unnamed Ring: Allows the user to hide their magic power from detection. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:a Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Maids Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 8